


A Match Made in Paris

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age of Ultron, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, Paris - Freeform, Soulmates, mutant!reader, the one where pietro doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pietro is tired. Tired of not having anyone. It seems like everyone has found their soulmate, except him. He doesn’t want to just go from woman to woman every night. He wants to find someone that will be his forever— his soulmate. Although a mission is Paris only seems to rub salt in the wound, Pietro’s luck may take a turn when he meets the very girl they were trying to hunt down.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Quiksilver/Reader
Kudos: 16





	A Match Made in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I know I haven’t posted in a while, but I’ve been kind of out of the loop for a couple days and I have a series I’m currently working really hard on. But, it’s been tough starting the first chapter. I have some main events planned out but I need to finish the actual first chapter. Haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please leave comments, it helps so much!
> 
> *moya Zvezda = my star

“Wanda? Where are you?” Pietro sped around the Tower, looking for his sister. 

He needed her advice. It seemed like everyone around him had already found their soulmate and he was alone. Tony had Pepper, Clint had Laura, Natasha and Bruce just realized they were meant for each other, even Wanda had Vision. Pietro couldn’t help but envy his teammates. He constantly dreamed of having his soulmate by his side and loving her until the day he died. But, so far, he had had no luck and drowned his sorrows in women who too, were desperate to find their soulmate.

“Pietro?” Wanda called out to him. “If you would’ve just slowed down a bit. I was trying to catch up to you.”

“Sorry,” he apologized. “But I really need to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“Ok, Avengers! It’s mission time!” Tony announced, interrupting the twins’ conversation.

“Are you guys ready to go to Paris?”

***

Apparently, there was some girl with the power to control light and fire, on the run in Paris. Tony made a bracelet that could cancel out her powers so she wouldn’t burn any of them if they got a hold of her. The Avengers packed up, boarded the Quinjet, and made their way across the Atlantic. 

“Pietro? What did you want to ask me?” Wanda came up to her brother after everyone settled in the ship. Pietro sat alone while everyone else made casual conversation.

“I just,” Pietro hesitated. “I want what you have.”

“What do I have?”

“A soulmate. With that toaster, but still.”

“First of all, Vision is not a toaster. Second, you will find her. You just have to be patient.”

“For how much longer though, Wanda? Days? Weeks? Months? Years?” Pietro ran a hand through his blond hair. He needed to find her.

“You will find her, brother. I promise you. She’s out there somewhere. She’s waiting for you too, Pietro,” Wanda assured him and returned to her seat. 

_If only she knew how much I wanted to find her_ , he thought. He pulled up his sleeve to once again admire the ink displayed on his forearm. To Pietro, that one word brought him both a sense of hope and resentment. A reminder of both the fact that she was still out there and that she was still, not yet not in his arms. 

He traced the delicate word, Starlight, on his arm over and over again, wondering what exactly got her that nickname.

“Here we are, gang! The grand City of Love, the one and only Paris!” Tony announced as everyone left the Quinjet. Despite everyone else’s excitement to experience all the city could offer, Pietro was anything but happy to be there. Everywhere he looked, there were happy couples. 

Suddenly, a large explosion burst near the Champs-Élysées. Screams erupted everywhere and the team leapt into action. There were flames everywhere.

“Think it’s our girl?” Sam asked.

“Oh yeah, Bird Brain. We’re getting hotter,” Bucky chimed in.

“Ok ok, enough with the joking. Where is she?” Steve questioned.

“She’s making her way towards the Eiffel Tower,” Natasha answered.

“Oh, are we so sure we want to keep her from melting it? We could use the extra metal to build a statue of me.”

“Clint, I don’t think the people of Paris would appreciate that,” Bruce warned.

“Ok team! Let’s get these flames out and save some people!” Tony yelled.

Tony, Bruce, now Hulk, Wanda, Sam, Thor, and Vision worked to put the flames out while Cap, Bucky, Natasha, and Clint helped citizens and tourists get to safety. 

“Hey guys,” Sam used his comms. “I got eyes on the girl, but she’s moving fast and covered in flames.”

“Alright, Pietro? Think you can work on putting her out?” Steve asked.

“Sure thing,” Pietro answered.

“You got the bracelet?”

“Yeah,” Pietro sped off. Soon, he reached the girl.

She was covered in flames and everything around her began to burn.

Pietro ran around her, creating a large gust of wind, extinguishing the flames around her. He quickly placed the bracelet on her wrist and turned it on.

“Let me go! Please!” the girl fought against his grip.

“Y/N, we’re only trying to help you. I’m an Avenger. We’re going to help,” Pietro assured. But still, she fought desperately to escape his grip.

Pietro saw the writing on her forearm. He couldn’t help but glance as he held her wrist. 

His eyes widened. There, on her arm, in black ink, was the word, _Quicksilver_. Right there. His nickname.

“S-Starlight?” he slightly loosened his grip. “A-are you Starlight?”

Y/N turned to face him, her face plastered with shock.

“Y-you’re. Are-are you…?” she couldn’t comprehend what was happening. “Quicksilver?”

“Yes, Y/N that’s me!” A smile widened on his face. He’d never been happier to speak to someone he didn’t know.

“I-I’m Y/N,” she stuttered, still shocked. “Oh, wait. You knew that already.”

“I’m Pietro,” he pulled her into a tight hug as his eyes filled his tears. “I can’t believe I found you, moya Zvezda*.” He lifted her off of her feet and spun her around.

“Uh, what the hell just happened?” Sam asked.

“I believe Pietro has found his soulmate,” Vision answered.

“Woo! Good job, brother,” Wanda cheered. Everyone smiled.

“I knew you’d find her someday, Speedster!” Bucky yelled.

“I’m sorry about them,” Pietro pulled away slightly and look deep into her eyes. _God, she is so beautiful_. 

“I think I’ll be ok,” she hummed. “As long I’m with you.”

“That can be arranged. We are in Paris after all,” Pietro chuckled.

“I knew running off to Paris was the right choice,” Y/N giggled. “And I’m sorry about the mess. I can’t control my powers very well.”

“Well consider the bracelet a gift from me,” Pietro remarked. “It looks nice on you.”

Y/N laughed. 

“Plus,” Pietro continued. “I’m sure Stark can pay for the damages.”

“Hey! I heard that! You’re lucky she’s your girlfriend now!”

“Being surrounded by the Avengers every day may prove to be a challenge,” Y/N sighed and leaned into Pietro.

“I have no doubt you’ll fit right in, moya Zvezda.”


End file.
